Oh Ash! Dear Ash!
by animorphs17
Summary: Somebody remembers the tragic events from three years ago in the Pokemon League....


I discovered Brock does have eyes. If you watch the episode with the Thunder Badge, when they first make it to the city, theres a glimmer in his slants. Light reflecting off eyes!  
  
now to the story....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(mystery person point of veiw)  
  
On top of a large hill in the Indigo Cemetary, I stood dressed in funeral black. Next to me is Pikachu and several other Pokemon, all staring at the tombstone in front of us. All crying. We had been there all day, mourning for our friend, and had now been there most of the night.  
  
Nobody wondered who I was, or who I'm visiting. Everyone knew. Only one person was allowed buried on this hill, and was visited by me, once a week, for the last three years.  
  
"Chu...." Pikachu sighed.  
  
I had long ago learned Pikachus language and knew it was syaing it missed our friend.  
  
"I know. I feel the same way," I say. "Look. We can see home from here."  
  
Pikachu squinted and could barely make out Pallet town. I then pointed at a ledge on a passing river.  
  
"And thats where we met," I say then pointing to Viridian City. "And thats where we blew up the Pokemon Center while stopping Team Rocket."  
  
"Pi."  
  
We look back at the grave.  
  
"Good times,"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(normal point of veiw)  
  
"User your thunder attack Pikachu!" Ash yelled  
  
"Ha! Umbreon, Use Light screen!" Gary ordered.  
  
Pikachu shot out a huge amount of electricity at Umbreon. The voltage bounced off a shimering blue wall. Ash yelled in frustration. He had beaten Gary's first five pokemon no problem, but this Umbreon had wiped out his five! It was down to Pikachu VS. Umbreon for the title of Pokemon Master.  
  
"Try it again!" Ash screamed..  
  
Gary laughed. "Light Screen."  
  
The same thing happpened again. Ash cursed, but then remebered the new move Pikachu knew. He smiled in anticipation.  
  
"Pikachu! Send Umbreon down with Thunderschock 2!"  
  
Pikachu smiled wickedly as Ash issued the command in code.  
  
"UMBREON! Its another electric attack! Light Screen!"  
  
The blue shimmering wall grew again, but Pikachu didn't launch the power. Instead it charged forward and through the wall. Gary realized to late that Pikachu was doing a physical attack.  
  
"BARRIER!" He yelled.  
  
It was to late. Pikachu put one of Umbreons ars behind its head and put its other ar across Umbreons chest. Pikachu then lifted the dark Pokemon and slammed its back on the ground.  
  
"HEY GARY!" Ash crowed. "Your Umbreon just hit ROCK BOTTOM!"  
  
Gary laughed at Ash's joke, even though the judge declared Ash the winner. Ash and Pikachu immidiatly started juping in joy. Soon Misty was with him in the celebrations and they were then hugging. Brock just stood off to the side with a big smile.  
  
"You did a great job," Gary said recalling his Umbreon. "And I'm proud of you."  
  
Gary then wallked over to Ash. Ash was surprised to see neither anger or happiness on Gary's face. Just acceptance. The two stared at each other for a minute before shaking hands, both smiling. Misty was surprised to see rivals being friendly.  
  
"Our dreas finally cae true,"Gary said.  
  
"Yep. I' a Pokemon Master," Ash replied pointing at Gary's suit. "Of course, you've been one for a year now.":  
  
"Yeah, but I was waiting for you. Waiting for you to fulfill our proise."  
  
"Both of us Pokemon Masters."  
  
Gary nodded and the two were silent for a minute, rememering the proise and the journey to fulfill it.  
  
"That was a great idea," Gary admitted. "Making me expect an electric attack, then using the Rock Bottom to end the match. You're a great trainer."  
  
Ash nodded. "Thanks Gary. Your just as good though."  
  
Gary shook his head. "Not yet, but I will be."  
  
Gary then thrust Ash's hand in the air in a sign of Ash winning. The two looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"I'll never forget this match," Gary said.  
  
Ash smiled. "I'll always remember this."  
  
Gary blinked puzzled. Ash then made his move. Garys arm fell befind Ash's head while Ash put his arm across Gary's chest and Rock Bottomed him. Gary stared up stunned, but then laughed.  
  
"I just hit Rock Bottom," Gary laughed. "Outsmarted by Ash!"  
  
Ash laughed then turned to his wife, Misty. For a second there was to of her, but the doouble vision passed. Misty fidgeted with her wedding ring waiting for Ash to talk..  
  
"Mist," Ash said. "You've been with me since day one. You've never left my side. We've been through thick and thin together. We've seen the world and fullfilled our dreams. If not for you, I wouldn't be here. Thanks."  
  
Misty blushed. She didn't know what to say, so she kissed him. Ash smiled then looked to Brock.  
  
"Ash."  
  
"Brock."  
  
"Thanks," they both said at the sametie. They shook hands but didn't say anything more. What was their to be said?  
  
Ash saw the Pokemon League owner standing twenty feet away. Ash started to walk to hi for his jacket and badge, but stopped after three steps. He clutched his chest and yelled as the pain got worse. Ash collapsed to the ground screaming and twitching. After a second, his heart exploded in him, and the thrashing stopped.  
  
"ASH!" Misty yelled, running to hi. She felt for a pulse, but found none.  
  
Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum was dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(mysterious persons point of veiw again)  
  
I wipe away my tears as the memory goes back to hiding. I then notice the sun's out and shining off y now luxerious red hair. I know longer look like the to boy fro so long ago. I had matured into a woman with a supermodels body. I look at my wedding ring. I never took it off after him. I then read the head stone outloud.  
  
"Ash Ketchum  
  
August 18, 1984- September 11, 2006  
  
Friend. Husband. Pokemon Master."  
  
I stopped to regain y composure. Under his name and dates is the Poem I wrote for him. Even now, its hard to read it outloud. After a few seconds I read that part of the tombstone too.  
  
  
  
  
  
"O Ash! my Ash! our fearful trip is done,  
  
The ship has weather'd every rack, the prize we sought is won.  
  
The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,  
  
While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring.  
  
But O heart! heart! heart!  
  
O the bleeding drops of red,  
  
Where on the deck my Ash lies,  
  
Fallen cold and dead.  
  
  
  
O Ash! my Ash! rise up and hear the bells;  
  
Rise up - for you the flag is flung - for you the bugle trills,  
  
For you bouquets and ribbon'd wreaths - for you the shores a-crowding,  
  
Here Ash! dear Ash!  
  
The arm beneath your head!  
  
It is some dream that on the deck,  
  
You've fallen cold and dead.  
  
  
  
My Ash does not answer, his lips are pail and still,  
  
My Ash does not feel my arm, he has no pulse or will,  
  
The ship is anchor'd safe and sound, its voyage closed and done,  
  
From fearful trip the victor ship comes in with object won;  
  
Exult O shores, and ring O bells!  
  
But I with mourning tread,  
  
Walk the deck my Ash lies,  
  
Fallen cold and dead."  
  
  
  
"PikachuPi," Pikachu says.  
  
I recognize it saying my name and offering me a shoulder to cry on. An offer I thankfully accept. 


End file.
